


Little Fugazi

by ReddieforFics



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, bad language, really this was just a one shot for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddieforFics/pseuds/ReddieforFics
Summary: Eddie had an emo phase.





	Little Fugazi

**Author's Note:**

> Something I thought up at 3am..

If you looked at Eddie Kaspbrak now, 20 years old , nicely dressed, always clean , Eddie Kaspbrak. You wouldn’t believe that the guy ever looked any different. Then you’d be very very very wrong. 

Growing up Eddie had many different clothing phases, he liked short track shorts for awhile, polos were a must, sweaters, he had a soft grunge phase after he spent a little to much time with Beverly and Richie. Though you’d never guess he had an emo phase, it didn’t seem possible based on his mom situation. He made it work though, and that was one hell of a phase. The day little Eddie Kaspbrak aged 17 walked into derry high dressed like something out of a rom com would go down in Loser history.

 

It was mid November in 1993.  
Eddie hadn’t spoken to any of the losers all weekend and had locked his bedroom window so Richie couldn’t get in. The losers were sitting outside the front of derry high waiting for their seventh member to arrive. What there eyes met as Eddie biked up to them was .. different. Eddie biked up wearing ripped black skinny jeans (not ripped sorry SHREDDED), an oversized “Fugazi” band T, black busted converse, he had his hair messy and not styled, he had red hair chalk on the front part of his bangs, and he was wearing some eyeliner on his bottom eyelids (he borrowed the eyeliner from Richie). All the losers had very different reactions to the sudden change. Bev started slow clapping, Ben had a very surprised look on his face, Bill gave him a “Toche my good man” type look, Mike just starred in confusion, Stan did his iconic eye roll, and Richie.. well Richie for the first time in his young life was speechless. Eddie of course couldn’t go full emo but then again if he did it’d be hell on wheels.

“Hi guys.. What?”  
“Hey Eddie, um whats with the look?” Bev asked with a slight giggle in her throat  
“Stand against none other than Ms.Sonia Kaspbrak.”  
“What happened this time?” Mike asked concerned  
“She said I dress like a .. well that bad word for gays, so I decided ill try something new for a bit. Until she just stops.”  
“Well thats one hell of a m-move Kassp!” Bill added  
Bev applauded the lil emo  
“You okay Rich?” Eddie asked Richie as he looked over to his closest friend who still hadn’t said anything.  
“W-What?” Richie shook his head  
“You good? Your starting to sound like Bill.” Stan joked  
“Y-yea I’m good. You look good Ed’s-“ Richie gave Eddie a smile and walked into the school building without the losers.  
“That was weird right?” Eddie questioned  
“Yes.” The losers all responded collectively

——

Richie hadn’t spoken to any of the losers sense earlier that day when he told Eddie he looked good. Anytime any of the losers looked at him, he seemed to be thinking about something. Eddie had been doing well. No one bothered him all day, no bullies. He liked it. Some people gave him longing looks that he didn’t like, they weren’t threatening looks, they were a look he had received from Richie before. They were good looks, he just had realized he only really liked the looks when they came from Richie. 

Eddies look changed but he didn’t. He still took all his notes, attended all his classes, and he went to lunch with the rest of the losers like normal. People saw it as odd considering if someone changed their looks, its typically because they started hanging out with a different crowd. Eddie really didn’t mind the new look. He kinda liked it, but he wasn’t a fan of eyeliner. He rubbed his eyes way to much so it started to smudge and while the losers were at lunch, Richie had noticed. 

The losers all sat outside per usual. Stan next to Mike, Ben next to Bev, Bill with Audra, and Richie with Eddie.  
Richie looked over to Eddie as he opened up his lunch bin, when Eddie handed Richie his half of their sandwich Richie got a good look at eddies face. He had smudged the eyeliner, not a lot just enough to see.  
“Come here.” Richie said softly as he grabbed eddies chin to turn his face to face his fully  
“Wha- what are you doing Rich?” Eddie asked as his nose, checks, and ears flushed a soft pink  
“You can’t rub your eyes when you have liner on. It smudges.” Richie took a tissue from Eddies side pocket of his jacket and used it to clean up the smudged eyeliner.  
“Oh- I hadn’t realized I rubbed my eyes- Thanks.”  
“No problem Eddie spaghetti, Ill take any opportunity to get this close to your face-“ Richie said as Eddie suddenly pulled back  
Bev and Stan laughed at the duo. 

“So Rich, you like Eddies new look?” Bev asked teasing  
Richie rolled his eyes “Yes actually I do. He looks good Bev b. I mean who wouldn’t enjoy this slice of cake.” Richie rapped an arm around Eddie waist  
Eddie rolled his eyes  
“Eddie you should wear lipstick. It’d piss off you mom and fit the look.” Bev added while looking to Richie  
“What kind?” Eddie questioned  
Richie glared to Bev and mouthed “fuck you” 

——

Later that day as the losers all walked/biked home breaking off down their own road along the way, they talked about plans for the up coming weekend. Oddly Richie didn’t say really anything, he of course stood next to Eddie as he usually did, no way in hell that was changing. The rest of the losers went on about what new movies that where coming out and worth seeing and what they heard the weather should be like. Richie just shuffled his feet holding up his bike walking it beside Eddie.  
“Hey Rich want to come over?” Eddie asked leaning over his Bike so only Richie could hear  
“Yea of course, what about your Mom though? Its Monday and she really doesn’t like me.”  
“I don’t know. You always seem to find a way in at 2am don’t you?” Eddie laughed  
Richies body tensed at the laughter of his best friend. He loved Eddies soft laugh  
“Hey or I could come over and go through the front door with you. Piss off your mom even more.” Richie said joking  
“Thats a great idea!” Eddie said seriously  
“Wait really?”  
“Yea I mean she gave me shit for looking gay, and I did this to piss her off. It worked, believe me. It just wasn’t enough though. You would push her off the edge.”  
“Well Eddie I do that every-“  
“Beep Beep like -seriously Beep fucking Beep.” Eddie said through his and Richies laughter  
“Okay yea but if I get my ass kicked by your mother then its your fault.” Richie settled 

——

As Richie and Eddie reached Eddies house Richie started to get a bit nervous. He hadn’t really seen Sonia for awhile, not sense Eddie broke his arm after the incident in the hell house. Eddie didn’t get nervous, he really didn’t feel anything new, he just wanted to piss off his mom enough so she would leave him alone when she realized she can’t control him. 

They walked through the front door and Sonias face changed from a happy reseted grin to a blank expression of hate.  
“Eddie what is Tozier doing here?” Sonia asked through gritted teeth  
“Richie and I are gonna go do homework upstairs.”  
“Says who?” She questioned holding back anger  
“I do. I just said so.” Eddie pushed  
“Eddie Kaspbrak I have told you time and time again not to hang out with this- this boy! He is sick!” Sonia raised her voice  
“Yea Eds I have cooties.. beware.” Richie joked looking Sonia right in the eye  
“Don’t call him Eds!”  
“Mom he can call me whatever he wants it doesn’t matter, Rich is my best friend. Now like I said we are going to go do our homework upstairs.” Eddie finished as he grabbed Richie by the wrist and dragged him upstairs  
‘Take those filthy clothes off Eddie!” Sonia called out not thinking about the fact that Richie and her son were going into a room alone and she just told him to undress-  
She grabbed her keys and went to her car and just drove off. 

“Yea Eddie take those filthy clothes off!” Richie mimicked  
“I don’t really think she thought that one through-“ Eddie and Richie started laughing  
“So I know you already did your homework Eds so what do you want to do?”  
“I wanted to ask you about earlier. Why were you so quite?”  
Richie paused to regain his focus  
“I was just thinking-“  
“About?”  
Richies eyes widened and he didn’t respond  
“What were you thinking about Rich?”  
“N-nothing much Eddie-“  
“Don’t lie to me Rich.”  
“I was thinking about you. This whole look was a lot for a guy to process. You gotta give me a little heads up next time.”  
“Do you like this-“ Eddie gestured to his outfit “better?”  
“I think you look amazing I really do, but i will always love the shorts and polos. The shorts a little to much.” Richie joked with a wink  
Eddie laughed  
“But you look really good Eds. Kinda Hot at least I think so. However I don’t like the looks people gave you today, thats my job.” Richie said defiantly  
Eddie grinned a mimicked shit eating grin he had seen Richie wear many times before.  
“You think I am hot?” Eddie said in a teasing voice  
“I-I um a- shit.” Richie chuckled  
Eddie looked at richie who was now sitting on Eddies bed. Eddie glided over to Richie and stood in front of him  
Richie looked up to Eddie to meet his eyes  
Eddie moved a bit closer and Richie moved up a bit on the bed, his feet still touching the floor.  
Eddie moved again and put one knee on the bed next to Richies thigh  
“Okay?” He asked Richie who was still confused but not complaining about the current situation  
‘Yea, Okay.”  
Eddie lifted his other knee to the other side of Richies other thigh, he adjusted so he was sitting on Richies lap.  
Richie started to move his hands to hold Eddies waist  
“Okay?” “Rich I am literally sitting on your lap, I think you holding my waist is completely fine in this situation.” Eddie started to laugh and Richie giggled along as he held Eddies waist.  
“Eddie I have an idea.”  
“What?” Eddie questioned as he placed his hands on Richies shoulders for support  
“I think I found a new way to piss off your mom and you don’t have to change your look to do so.”  
“Really. What?”  
“You could date me-“ Richie smiled  
Eddie gave Richie the most loving smile he could give  
“You asking me out Tozier?”  
“Yea is that okay?”  
“You need to stop asking that. And Yes.”  
“Yes what?”  
“I will date you, but not just to piss me off ma.”  
“Then why?”  
“Because I’ve wanted to ask you the same question for five years.”  
“Really? I have been wanting to ask you that question sense the first grade.”  
“Richie we met in the first grade.”  
“Exactly.”  
Richie started leaning into Eddies face and Eddie mirrored the action until their lips collided  
It was a messy and in no way the perfect kiss but it was amazing to them. It was their first kiss of many.  
As they pulled away for breath Eddie looked into Richies eyes and asked  
“How long have you wanted to do that?”  
“A long ass time.” Richie laughed again  
“So you really want me to dress like before?“ Eddie asked  
“Eddie, I want you to dress the way you want. Whatever makes you happy. I think you look amazing no matter what.”  
“Okay well what if I wear lipstick?”  
“Yea I don’t mind, but you do that and I swear to god Eds you will have mono by the end of the day.” Richie said kinda seriously  
“That a threat?” Eddie asked  
“No-“ Richie kissed the top of Eddies nose “its a promise babe.” 

 

All in all Eddies “Emo” phase didn’t last long at all not much longer than two weeks, but it did give him something he really wanted. A new favorite band, Fugazi, and a boyfriend he would spend the rest of his life with. 

Bev did put soft pink lipstick on Eddie the following Saturday as the losers hung out. Eddie had to miss the following week of school cause he was sick with mono. For once Sonia didn’t ask how he got sick, she didn’t want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anything you would like to see let me know on my Tumblr @/Reddieforfics


End file.
